Block-level storage in a disk storage array is organized as volumes of Logical Units (LU). Servers often access the disk storage array volumes as blocks where each storage address is associated with 512 bytes of data.
A proxy is a device that acts as an intermediary among two or more devices. Proxies can improve performance, load balancing, management, or add new functionality. A Storage proxy might abstract storage accesses into different data block sizes than the servers. For example, the server may access data in 512 byte blocks where the proxy may access data in 4 thousand byte (KB) blocks. These different block sizes may reduce proxy efficiency.